Hearts Swell And Burst
by coalesce
Summary: Everything dies. Even love. Two Quarters And A Heart Down cont'd.


GASP! It's the long-awaited sequel to _Two Quarters And A Heart Down_! I know, I know, I'm more than two months late... Feel free to throw rotten pineapples at me. 

But before that, read and enjoy! Maybe you'll change your mind about the rotten pineapples thing (:

\\\\\\\\\\\\**  
To Fill Or Burst  
1: She Was Found**  
\\\\\\\\

Thirty-two.

It had been exactly thirty-two days since Mikan had withdrawn money from her bank account. I know because I check every week – sometimes every couple of days if I'm especially paranoid. Someone needs to keep an eye on that idiot, to make sure that she's still alive.

But is she?

She hadn't withdrawn money in over a month, and the previous amount she had taken out was scarcely enough to last her two weeks, let alone a month. I fear that something has happened to her. She could be dead, but the worst case scenario would be that she was captured by the AAO – or rather, the All-Seeing Eye.

Dread filled me as I crushed the bank receipt in my hand. I pulled my coat collar higher to avoid recognition on the crowded Tokyo streets. I feared that an old ghost from my past would be out to hunt me, be it a victim of my deeds as the Alice Academy's Black Cat, or a wary member of the Anti-Alice Organisation. I had enough problems as it was, what with my inability to pay the rent Ruka had been asking for nearly three weeks now, and the hours I spent worrying for my estranged lover.

I was never the sentimental type and I didn't care about the intangible things like emotions. Yet so many emotions are in turmoil within my being whenever I think about Mikan – some of them are good, some bad. I don't know. I can't really explain it – I guess I'm new at this. She's always had this effect on me.

I sigh as I finally locate the bar I had been searching for – "The Golden Eye", screamed the neon lights. I duck into the dimly-lit room, ignoring the scantily-clad girls vying for my attention and the distasteful glares sent my way by obese crime lords trying to get a lay.

I found him immediately – Aoshi-san was sitting in a corner, his emerald gaze trained on me as his teacup sat forgotten on the table in front of him.

His rich, brown hair had a few flecks of grey in it. He was wearing his usual suit and tie, and his missing arm had been replaced by a prosthetic.

"You're twenty minutes late," he stated simply, passing me a plate of breadsticks.

"Your directions to the rendezvous point were inaccurate," I countered, swiping one of the breadsticks as I sat down, grateful for the rest.

Aoshi-san chuckled deeply. "Forgive me. I am not left-handed so my writing was probably illegible."

I smirked, and took out a large manila folder from my coat pocket. I slid it across the table to him. He opened the folder delicately, and his eyes widened at the headline of the report.

"This is…?"

"Yes, Aki Seta's current location."

Three years ago, during the assault on the Academy, Seta – the Elementary Division Headmaster and the true identity of the All-Seeing Eye – had disappeared in the chaos. We thought the attack was to catch us off-guard before snatching Mikan, but we were wrong. Its true purpose was to allow Seta to escape without a hitch.

Even after my graduation from the Academy, I was assigned to track the traitor's movements, as I was one of the few who knew most about the All-Seeing Eye case. It was an on-going saga. I had successfully found his location through weeks of scouting and infiltration, and was currently presenting my findings to Yuki Aoshi, the former High School Division Headmaster of the Alice Academy.

Word on the street was that he had retired from his role due to his handicap, but the truth was he was impeached by the higher-ups for his carelessness. However, they re-assigned him to the All-Seeing Eye case – which had been dubbed the Black Saga due to its connections with the island of misery, the Black Hole, and the black smoke Seta seemed to manipulate – because he was obviously the best man for the job.

He had been there in the beginning stages of this plot, and he would see it through to the very end.

"Nippori, eh… In a silk warehouse." Aoshi-san's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Clever hiding place, Seta. No one would look for a criminal _there_." He beamed at me appraisingly. "Excellent job, Black Cat."

"Thank you," I said solemnly.

Aoshi-san's face grew serious once more. In hushed tones, he asked, "Did you find out what he was up to?"

"No," I admitted. "It was pretty risky stalking them as it is. If I had gone any deeper into their territory, I would've been found out."

"I see. Did you see Mikan or Seta himself?"

"Neither of them, sir."

"I see… Yuka Azumi?" His voice was hopeful. I had to disappoint him.

"Sorry, no."

"I see," he said for the third time. "We don't know if she is dead or alive… Her status would be vital to Mikan's safety, for we will know when the AAO will plan to strike."

"Aoshi-san, about Mikan… Her location? Have you heard from her lately?"

Aoshi-san hesitated, then frowned. "I'm afraid not, Natsume. That girl is near impossible to contact." A small smile of pride appeared on his lips. "Besides, it will be too risky to get into contact with her – Seta will hijack our resources."

Aoshi-san downed the rest of his teacup and shoved the remaining breadsticks at me. "Eat, Natsume. You're ghastly thin." He tucked the manila envelope under his arm. "Thank you for the information. I best be going. I will contact you again."

"Wait, Aoshi-san!" I stood up.

He turned to face me. "What is it?"

"Your daughter has not withdrawn money from her back account in over a month, and her previous transaction could not have lasted her this long."

"True, unless she married a rich man and is currently living a luxurious life." He grinned at the expression on my face. "Relax, boy. Mikan's a strong girl. You know that."

"Yes, sir…"

Aoshi-san stared at me gravely. "Natsume?" He fingered my long, black bangs and touched the locks that had gathered in my neck. I would've thought he was a paedophile with a penchant for younger boys if I didn't know he had a daughter and a wife complex.

"You need a haircut."

\\\\\\\

The call came right after the former Headmaster left. When I answered my cell phone, Imai's voice came out. It was breathy and distracted, like she was in a hurry. She said only six words before hanging up on me, refusing to divulge any more information.

"We found her. Come back quickly."

So here I was now, banging into people on their way home after a hard day's work. I didn't bother to apologise – I couldn't stop running. My heart was beating fast – from the breakneck speed I was running at or the anticipation of seeing Mikan again, I didn't know.

When the apartment building Ruka, Imai and I inhabited came into view, I leapt over the gates and rushed into the marble lobby. I pressed the elevator button repeatedly, but I lost my patience and decided to run up the stairs – I ran up fourteen storeys without realising it.

I came to a white door with the silver numbers 1451 hanging on its surface. I banged, yelling, "Imai! Ruka! Imai! Imai! Let me in!"

I didn't care if I irked the neighbours.

When I heard the lock click, I stepped back as Ruka hastily opened the door. Without a word of thanks, I bowled him over as I tripped into the living room, half-running and half in the midst of removing my shoes.

"Where is she?" I demanded, breathing hard.

Ruka shook his head. "Hotaru took her to the bedroom to get some rest, but she started screaming and bolted. I think she's locked herself in the bathroom. Hotaru's trying to talk sense into her."

I strode purposefully in the direction of said lavatory. "Where did you find her?"

"Hotaru found her, actually," Ruka said quietly. For some reason, he did not meet my gaze when I looked at him questioningly. "She was on her way back from the robotics convention this morning when she came across her."

I found Imai on her knees, her cheek and palms pressed against the bathroom door.

"I'm so tired, Mikan," she pleaded. "Please come out… I missed you… Don't make us wait anymore…."

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Imai ignored me and Ruka remained silent. I could hear whimpers coming from the bathroom.

"Polka-dots! Idiot girl!" I began pounding on the door. Louder, harder. She whimpered with every blow I delivered to the wooden surface, like her flesh was getting nicked by a razor every time my fist connected.

I stopped. I could hear her wailing and hiccupping.

"Mikan! It's me, Natsume." No answer – just her sniffles. "You remember me, don't you?" _You remember our promise, don't you?_

When no answer came again, my temper flared ineffably. How dare she ignore me!_ Me!_ Of all people!

"Mikan! If you don't open the door, I'll burn it down!"

"No!" I heard her shriek from the other side. "No no no no no no no no…."

I clenched my fists as I formed flames in them. Imai suddenly knocked me to my feet, yelping, "No! Leave her alone, Hyuuga!"

I was winded as I collapsed to the floor, but it was too late. During the assault, my hand grazed against the wooden surface and the fires spread. The white wood was turning to ashes at an alarming rate.

Imai was sobbing on my chest. Gingerly, I picked her up and handed her over to Ruka. He cradled her in his arms gently.

I crawled to where the door once was, only ashes and embers left in its place. Mikan's back was turned to me, and it was shuddering with every sob and moan. She was tucked in a corner of the room in the shower, the plastic curtains drawn back. The shower was turned on weakly, a trickle of water cascading down the tiles.

Her hazel hair was strewn all over the bathroom – in the sink, toilet bowl, on the floor – like she had haphazardly cut them off.

"Natsume." I turned my attention back to Ruka, whose gaze was fixed on the bob of raven hair in his arms.

"When Hotaru found Mikan, she was trying to hang herself from a tree. She was trying to commit suicide, Natsume."

Alarmed, I looked at the weeping brunette more closely. She held a knife in her hand.

\\\\\\

**To be continued…**

Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger! I guess you can forget about throwing rotten pineapples at me - you'll all probably resort to overripe durians. No bombs, though, please. I don't support nukes.

Anyway, this chapter is nothing like the n number of drafts I've written these past few months. What has gotten me to update is actually my best friend - yup, the one I complained about in my nonsensical author's notes in the prequel. I guess you could say she's my writing muse.

Until the next update... Review :D


End file.
